1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed generally toward an apparatus for agricultural machines, and more particularly, to a roller assembly having interchangeable modular components such that repair and replacement of any of the parts is achievable instead of requiring replacement of an entire roller assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Agricultural machines, such as harvesting and crop processing machines, are well known in the art. A particular type of harvester, to which the present invention relates, performs in an automatic mode to dig crops, such as potatoes or sugar beets, from the soil. Such harvesting machinery also separates the crop from it's vines, dirt, stones and other unwanted items retrieved in the digging operation. This is accomplished by moving the crop components over a distance through the machine by means of an endless belt or chain comprised of interconnected closely spaced rods, allowing the undesirable material to drop while the harvested crop remains on the moving belt. The rods are typically attached to some sort of endless band of material which passes over or under roller assemblies. Thus the crop travels along the machine on the rods in a typical fashion as is well known with harvesting machines having conveyor belts.
An example of such an agricultural harvesting machine is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,106,249 to Zachery. This patent describes various improvements to an agricultural machine having conveyor means to deliver potatoes to a receiving area. A typical roller assembly for use in agricultural machinery is shown in the patent as being of unified construction. A disadvantage of such unified construction is that the entire roller, including hub and bearings, must be replaced when the outer surface in contact with the interconnected ends of the conveyor chain becomes worn.
It has been the practice in the agricultural industry to manufacture different rollers for specific needs. The most common roller used for harvesting tomatoes, potatoes, and other root crops such as onions, carrots or sugar beets, has an external diameter of 3 1/2". Four common roller configurations available from manufacturers with this diameter are either flat or have various size flanges which are integrally attached to the roller. Each of the four rollers, although common in outer diameter, is a separate roller assembly targeted toward a separate need. Typical flange diameters are 5", 6 1/2" and 8". A 5" diameter roller is also common. It might be made with an 8" or a 9 1/2 flange. The flanges are intended to prevent the sides of the conveyor chain from coming in contact with the frame of the machine and possibly damaging the chain and the machine.
One problem with the prior art rollers, alluded to above with respect to the Zachery patent, relates to the fact that they are unitary. This means that the entire roller must be replaced if the external surface, the bearings, or any other part becomes worn or inoperative. The old one is simply discarded, resulting in unnecessary waste.
Additionally, the requirement of maintaining inventories of many separate unitary rollers to meet various agricultural machine requirements takes up space and requires a substantial investment.